F is for Festival
Festival Planning The air was tranquil over Fiore, however, bodies were moving. The residents of Diagon were bustling with joy in anticipation of the upcoming day festival, a celebration of emotion and the legends who created such a town from the ground up. The civilians ran through town getting things done, they all lended a hand to the preparations, throwing up decorations, cooking food and setting up stands, having been up since the crack of dawn, they all no matter size or age lended a helping hand one way or another, even those just visiting helped in someway. Not only Diagon was effected by such an event, this was the motivation of many attacks, unsuccessful attacks at that, but attacks nonetheless. The people of Diagon were hardy, they would fold for no oppressor, willing to fight alongside the grand guild that presided over the lovely town, Wyvern’s Wrath. Despite the threat in past years, the people ignored it, maybe out of ignorance, maybe out of bravery, but either way they continued preparation, leaving outside forces to work in the shadows, for when they would be brought to the light, they would have hell to pay On Wyvern’s Wings “ALRIGHT!” A large and powerful voice boomed from the center of Diagon. Yelling from atop a large statue of an epic dragon stood a crimson haired woman, her hair flying through the air as she yelled. She pumped her fists together, sending a wave of air blasting in all directions, halting the actions of the townsfolk. “We’re nearly done with preparations for the Festival of Fire! Don’t hold back, we’ll need all of your help in the prep, from of visitors and those who call this place home! At exactly 4:00 we’ll raise our glasses and cheer to the creation of this great town and the man who created it. TO WYBORN!” The woman chanted, her voice aggressive yet inspiring as she rose the spirits of those around her that much more, inciting energy in those around her, causing them to chant in return. “TO WYBORN!” The civilians and fellow mages exclaimed, pumping their fists in the air as they went back to work fast then before, dedicated to finishing the prep and starting the festival off strong. Night Parade Moloch sat on his throne, two of his most trusted members stood before him. Lady Dokuga and Karnilla, both S-Class Mages who had proven through various feats in the past their strength and loyalty to the guild, Diablo Alma. "You know why I've summoned you." The man said in a strong gruff voice. "We've finally managed to get the relic and now the job needs to be finished." The man banged his fist into the arm of his throne. "You're both to take it to the festival, and don't fail me..." His voice was sinister, it became vividly and painfully clear that losing was not an option, and that it would have dire consequences. Lady Dokuga places her hand on her chest and bowed respectfully, as she rose her eyes would look up to her guild master out of respect. She crossed her arms as she returned to a normal stance. “We shall use the chaos and disorder of our presence to plant the relic and slowly steal the magic of those within Diagon. They won’t be so festive for long.” Dokuga said in a sinister tone, playing with a purple flower in her hand as she began to pack a few things in her bag in preparation for their attack. Crow’s Take Flight "Shall we sacrifice your blood to the currents of history?" The smell of cold stone permeated the air. Bastian, through blurred vision, recognized the shocked faces of the smashed golems laid around him. Their visages frozen in the tightened grasp of time. He tried to reach out. Tried to crawl towards one of their heads as if they'd be able to tell him what was happening. But the voice kept him in place. A cold tear fell down his back. Leaving a burning, scorching pain along its trail. Bastian wanted to run. But he needed to complete this mission. His first job couldn't fail so horribly. Especially to some scumbag...who... Bastian bit his lip. He loved festivals. The fried dough! Booths of Magic games! Laughter. People cherishing the short time they have on this earth. He wished he could partake in this wonderful party. The lights shined like stars against the eternal darkness of the heavens. Flickering flames, dancing along the bustling music. Hard for Bastian not to get into the festive spirit. But the crows of the wind caught word that some shady stuff was about to go down. After all, they were demons of the darkness who fought other monsters. Their goal? To steal something that some baddies are planning to use against all these nice people. Surely a job for the legal guilds of Fiore? As if Crow Feet trusted those Magic Council lackeys with such a task. And besides, such a weapon needs to be studied and understood. Not weaponized or stored for later usage! The sharply dressed mage leaned against the inner wall of the alleyway. Using the shadow cast by the countless lights to mask him to the unsuspecting onlooker. His eyes closed as he thought about the upcoming job. How he hated to ruin such a beautiful night! But...duty called. And at least this time he would be able to work with his favorite rookie. The only other troublemaker who could take his spot. "Amaya, please tell me you're not over there munching on fried dough?! And didn't bring me any!" “Uh-“ Amaya paused, looking up from her plate, her face covered in powdered sugar as she smiled at Bastian in an uneasy tone. She looked back down to his plate and handing the small remainder of dough to him. “You can have the rest...” Amaya muttered, her mouth stuffed with food and her cheeks spread wide. She wiped her face and began to chew harder and harder as to finish her meal and return back to her stealthy visage. She still held the plate out too Bastian, awaiting a response, taking a deep sip of a soda she had also bought for herself. Tears fell from Bastian's eye. Sugared dough was his favorite snack. And to think this girl, the one he took under his wing when no one else would! To think she could betray him like this!? I wonder what'd happen if I left her to die. Bastian thought to himself. But seeing her grin erased those impure thoughts...sort of. "Rule #1 of working in a team. If you think about yourself, then your teammate will think about himself!" He said in a wavering voice. Obviously annoyed by her selfishness. The senior mage walked to Amaya and rustled her hair. "Did you gather any information while you were neglecting me?" “Aww, poor baby. Don’t worry, on our way out I’ll get one for you.” Amaya joked, patting Bastian on the back, pretending to have ignored one of his many lectures. “And yes, I managed to get some info, not much more than is publicized though. The Festival is meant to start in 3 hours, so around that time is when the attack should start, the only thing we don’t know yet, is where.” Amaya said, her hand on her chin as she pondered on where the attack would take place Bastian yanked Amaya's hair. A quick and swift pull. This wasn't his first rodeo. He looked to the ebony rookie before walking deeper into the alleyway. Following the network of shadows towards the center of the town. He waited for her to follow. Hoping she'd catch the drift. People don't attack places where there was no one to suffer. Especially during events like this. Chaos is the best disguise. "The attack will be where there's the most people. Possibly away from the relic. Draw all the attention away and it'll be easy pickings." Bastian smirked as he approached the opening between two alleyways. "I mean if we weren't-" "Papa!" An older man with dark midnight hair met Bastian's gaze. Almost drawing his very spirit from his being. Albeit for a second. As a completely different person emerged, rushing to hug his children. Bastian caught himself before continuing forward. His body jumping back into the darkness of the town's buildings. He rubbed his forehead. These dreams were becoming more aggressive. "Shit." “I hope we’ll be able to enjoy the festival before the atta-!” Amaya’s words halted as her hair was yanked, her eyes widening as her attention turned back towards Bastian running into the alleyway. She looked around frantically, dumbfounded as to what the man had just DONT before running at him and leaping into the air with great strength. Shrouded in the shadows of the alleyway and her speed, she put her leg forward, primed and aimed right at the beck of Bastian’s head. To her this was an attack and revenge, to him this may even snap him out of his own head. "Kyahhh!" Bastian collided against the wall. Yanked out of the clutches of his mind by her horrific kick. Usually, something so barbaric would have been caught and her face slammed into the ground. Sadly the teacher was caught off guard by the student. Bastian stood up and smiled at Amaya. Weirdly thankful for the snap back into reality. "Nice kick. But-" A teacher was still a teacher. And so Bastian jumped up into the air and brought his heel down on her. Hoping to slam his naturally powerful limb into a thundering strike. What use is fighting bad guys if your partner can't keep up?! "Nice try!" Amaya remarked, throwing her knee up as it would collide with the limb, clashing with it in mid-air, glowing for a moment as the movement of her leg caused the skull-shaped knee pad to open and close on the limb, catching it in its mouth in a sense. But Bastian's heel was an organic stone-like substance. Something of a earthly demon attached to the man. As if he'd let this little hatchling get over on him! The ground beneath the two crumbled from the force of the kick. He retracted and reverted his heel. Smiling at Amaya's progress. "Good good." Crow Feet was different from other Thievery and Treasure Hunting guilds. They possessed a team, Team Feather, who others referred to as The Cavalry. While the other mages possessed magics meant for trickery and thievery, Team Feather wielded a destructed approach to their journeys. They are the fighters meant to go and retrieve the crows that get captured. "But maybe we shouldn't be making too much noise." Bastian chuckled as he turned away. "When the attack starts, we might have to separate."